


Bucket (Full of memories)

by accio_chris



Series: Klaine Advent 2017 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: December 2ndPrompt word - bucket





	Bucket (Full of memories)

It was a sunny, summer day in Lima, Ohio. One could say the neighborhood was quiet and lazy, if not for the cacophony of weird noises and curses coming from the shed in Hummel-Hudson's backyard.

"Remind me again" panted Kurt, throwing away an empty wooden box, half eaten by God knows what "why did we agree to do this?"

In the other corner of the shed, his husband Blaine was trying to identify what he just found.

"Because you love your dad very dearly, and in order to show him that you care about his well-being, you volunteered us to clean this shed for him."

Deciding it was nothing worthy, Blaine threw it outside through the open window. It meant he'd have to clean outside as well, but he preferred that to walking out every few minutes to put everything into this huge container that stood there.

"Also, you were drunk."

"Yeah, that's explain a lot" mumbled Kurt, getting back to work. "Just, you know, we could be in Hawaii now."

"Stop whining. You saw the weather report, the travel agency had to cancel our trip or else we'd be in the middle of that hurricane. Just think about how jealous all our friends will be in December, freezing their asses here, while we'll be on Bahamas."

"Yeah, I guess."

They worked in a relatable silence for another hour or so, throwing away a lot of things, and the rest separating on two piles - one for good stuff and the other for things that needed a bit of reparations.

"Jesus, it's a hoarder's cave, not a shed. When did all this stuff even get here? You guys moved in here only 5 years ago!" Blaine wondered, weighing a small garden gnome in his hand. It was cute.

"Tell me more, honey. I'm sure at least part of this shit had been here already when we moved in, but the rest dad just took with him from the old house."

Shaking his head, Blaine added the gnome to 'need repair' pile.

"Okay, I'm done. I'm too tired to even blink" Kurt said, looking for something he could sit on. "What about a break?"

"Yes, please! You think I can text Finn to bring us cold beer?" Blaine took the first thing under his hands and checked if it was big enough and safe to sit on. "Huh, this looks oddly familiar, don't you think?"

Kurt eyed the old bucket in his husband's hands. Suddenly, his eyes lighted up with recognition.

"Oh my god!" He took it from Blaine's hand and looked closer. "It's the bucket from my aunt Cecilia's well!"

"What! Are you kidding me?" Blaine moved closer, so he too could look at the item Kurt was holding. "Wow. But why is it here? How?"

"I don't know. Dad probably took it when my aunt had to fill the well after she sold that part of her property. You know him - everything can be useful and all that crap."

"Do you remember that day?" Blaine asked, looking fondly at the bucket.

"The one when I met you for the very first time and also saved you? Of course."

"I don't know how it happened that I fell inside. I thought it was a magical well that granted wishes and wanted to ask for a friend to play with. Thanks God you were walking by and heard me crying."

"Thank God the well wasn't that deep. Otherwise you would break your neck and die." Kurt put his arm around Blaine's shoulder and hugged him. "Fact that you were small enough to fit into that bucket so I could lift you up helped, too."

"You know, when you helped me out and didn't laugh at me, and even carried me back to my grandma's house - it was when I fell in love with you."

Kurt only laughed, shifting closer so he could kiss his husband.

"Don't laugh at me" Blaine said, when they stopped. "You were older, stronger and then kept spending time with me. You charmed my socks off."

"Two years older isn't that much."

"It is, when you're just five years old."

"You're adorable and I love you" Kurt stood up, and placed the bucket on the shelf where he put his phone, so he wouldn't forget to take it with him. It could be a nice pot for his cactuses. "Now go back to work. If you hurry, maybe later I'll charm more than just your socks off."


End file.
